


La lentina

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Dobbiamo consolare questo vampiro?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I vampiri, di norma, non hanno bisogno di essere consolati...” mormorò il leader, sorridendo.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Allora vuol dire che questo vampiro... consolerà il povero umano indifeso.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lentina

Il rosso bassista era appoggiato alla porta, a braccia conserte, e squadrava silenziosamente il vocalist che, apparentemente, non si era accorto della sua presenza. Gli altri erano già andati a mangiare con i membri dello staff, in un locale quasi adiacente alla live house che aveva ospitato l’ultimo concerto.

Sempre in silenzio, finì con lo scuotere il capo, mentre i capelli perfettamente puliti e in piega, ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso dall’espressione strafottente.

“Hai perso qualcosa, Asagi-san?”

Il leader della band, con un cerchietto che gli teneva alto il ciuffo scuro, lasciando scoperta la fronte, sollevò il capo, colpendo il bordo della toeletta sotto la quale era in procinto di frugare da quasi dieci minuti. Il ripiano pieno di trucchi e boccette tintinnò, infastidito, mentre il moro, compostamente, si lasciò andare ad un’espressione forte, ma controllata.

“Credo di averla persa...” si mise in ginocchio, di fronte al mobile, senza voltarsi verso Tsunehito, ma continuando a scrutare, usando una qualche applicazione del proprio cellulare per fare un po’ di luce sui suoi problemi.

Chiuse lo schermo del telefono con uno scatto e lo poggiò sul ripiano di legno, sospirando.

“Hai di nuovo perso una lente?”

Il moro fece cenno di sì con il capo, scrollando le spalle: “Prima a Nagoya, ora ad Osaka...”

“Seminiamo lentine colorate in tutto il Giappone!”

“La cosa più brutta è che non le ritrovo mai!” mormorò sconsolato il leader “sembra che vivano di vita propria...”

Il vocalist sollevò il capo e fissò il suo compagno di band con un’espressione triste: “Sono un guaio... un vampiro senza occhi rossi. Non abbiamo tempo per andare a ricomprarle!”

Tsunehito, comprendendo la gravità e l’espressione del viso, sull’orlo delle lacrime, del leader, entrò definitivamente nel camerino, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle: “Su, su … Asagi-san! Non fare quella faccia! Si è vampiri anche senza occhi rossi...”

Con un gesto pulito e veloce, tirò il chiavistello e si avvicinò al compagno, inginocchiandosi vicino a lui, abbracciandolo di slancio e consolandolo così, mentre con una mano il giovane bassista andò a carezzare gentilmente il punto in cui la nuca del leader aveva cozzato contro la toletta.

“Lo sai che non posso vederti con la faccia triste!”

Asagi mise il broncio, non gli capitava spesso di godere di quelle attenzioni, quindi non gli dispiaceva, a volte, recitare la parte della vittima, ma senza malizia, semplicemente con una certa tranquillità si lasciò consolare, anche se non era successo nulla di grave, godendo delle carezze gentili e del profumo al mirtillo e fragola che poteva sentire levarsi dalla pelle ben pulita del suo compagno.

Tsunehito continuava a stringerlo nel suo abbraccio, sorridendo. Poi lo allontanò appena, per invitarlo a rimanere fermo in ginocchio di fronte a lui, mentre si scrutavano piano.

Le dita gentili di Tsunehito pettinavano i lisci capelli neri, mentre saliva a far scivolare via il cerchietto ed a liberare le ciocche nere, che tornarono ad incorniciare il viso dell’altro, gli occhi castani, scurissimi, erano talmente profondi che Tsunehito quasi rimase ammaliato.

I palmi aperti del bassista si poggiarono sulle guance del compagno, spingendolo a non staccare mai gli occhi scuri dai suoi e, con una certa tranquilla insistenza, prese a baciare dolcemente le labbra del leader. Dopo i baci, iniziarono le piccole lappate gentili sulle labbra e poi di nuovo un bacio, con leggero risucchio quando smise di porgergli attenzioni così ravvicinate.

“Dobbiamo consolare questo vampiro?”

“I vampiri, di norma, non hanno bisogno di essere consolati...” mormorò il leader, sorridendo.

“Allora vuol dire che questo vampiro... consolerà il povero umano indifeso.” La mano aperta di Tsunehito andò a premere contro il proprio petto, mentre un sorriso estremamente allusivo finì con il comparire sulle sue labbra.

“Ah...” Asagi si morse le labbra per evitare di urlare di piacere, mentre la mano di Tsunehito scivolava sotto la camicia, ormai quasi del tutto sbottonata, bianca come la neve invernale che fuori cadeva.

Con un sorriso sempre più ambiguo e soddisfatto, dipinto sul volto delicato, piegò il capo, andando a lappare un capezzolo, succhiandolo appena, piano, un po’ alla volta, mentre la mano continuava a scendere e finì con lo scivolare, piano, oltre il bordo dei pantaloni, non ancora sbottonati.

Con movimenti leggeri, la punta delle dita andò a toccare il membro già teso, reso tale dalle tante attenzioni che il giovane aveva cominciato a distribuire sul corpo del leader già da qualche minuto.

“Ora ci penso io a consolarti...” ridacchiò, spingendosi in ginocchio di fronte ad Asagi che, soddisfatto, si accomodò meglio sul divanetto rosso che spiccava nella stanza. Aveva le gambe larghe e Tsunehito si era posizionato proprio in quello spazio libero, mentre con la punta della lingua aveva tracciato scie lucide sul ventre del compagno.

Il giovane bassista dai capelli rossi portò entrambe le mani a lavorare sui pantaloni, slacciando i bottoni dei jeans uno per uno e fissandolo dal basso, contento, leccandosi piano le labbra e aprendo i lembi di stoffa, mentre prese subito dopo a massaggiare attraverso l’intimo l’erezione già sveglia.

“Tsu-chan...”

“Takahiro-kun...” Le labbra piegate in un sorriso si strinsero fino a lasciare un bacio ben premuto sulla stoffa, quindi tornò a dischiudere la bocca, succhiando la punta e bagnando non solo di saliva il cotone teso.

La mano di Asagi andò a carezzare il capo rossiccio, mentre l’altro continuava a fissarlo dal basso e ridacchiare.

“Mi piace il tuo sapore!”

Seguendo il contorno dell’elastico, le dita si aggrapparono al bordo e lo fecero scivolare in basso, liberando il membro teso. Tsunehito mostrò la lingua e appoggiò il piercing sulla punta ben umida. Una mano scivolò ad afferrare l’erezione, mentre l’altra andò a frugare ancora più in basso, palpando con convinzione i testicoli gonfi.

La piccola sfera di metallo batté ripetutamente sulla pelle accaldata, il leader venne completamente conquistato da quei movimenti e si accomodò meglio sul divano, stringendo forte nel pugno la stoffa dei cuscini, con un ansimo di apprezzamento.

La lingua instancabile del bassista prese a muoversi lungo tutta la lunghezza del membro e, ad ogni risalita, un colpo di metallo era d’obbligo, per far impazzire sempre di più la sua vittima umana.

“E’ strano...” Asagi mormorò tra un ansimo e l’altro, in un momento di pausa in quella piacevole tortura, mentre la mano del bassista andava a sostituire la lingua e pompava con maggiore determinazione il membro duro. “Hai una particolare attitudine al vampirismo...”

Tsunehito ridacchiò, senza aggiungere nulla, mentre aprì ancora di più la bocca e ingoiò quasi fino in gola l’erezione dell’amante, combattendo contro il rigetto con una certa abilità, mentre le dita strette intorno ai testicoli si strinsero ancora di più.

Il rosso non disse nulla, ma i suoi occhi ponevano una sola domanda: “Questa è attitudine vampira?”

Asagi rise per quella splendida espressione, muovendo appena il bacino verso di lui, andando incontro a quella bocca che si lasciava penetrare. Il leader gemeva piano, provando un immenso piacere che si spandeva in ogni porzione del suo corpo, facendolo tremare infinitamente forte. Le mani di Tsunehito e la sua bocca erano troppo piacevoli per lui e per lui perdere coerenza in quei frangenti era piuttosto facile.

Il bassista fermò i movimenti veloci per rallentare brutalmente e terminare sulla punta, succhiando a fondo, quasi come se volesse tirare fuori l’essenza stessa di quell’amplesso proibito. Il camerino, però, era chiuso a chiave e nessuno sarebbe tornato indietro a prendere nulla, quindi, non c’era nulla da temere e quello era solo l’inizio di tanto piacere...

Con un ultimo risucchio si staccò di nuovo da lui e lo fissò dritto negli occhi, porgendosi in avanti e masturbando velocemente il leader, con la mano libera che continuava a stringere e palpare. L’espressione sbarazzina sul viso del rosso, per Asagi era il massimo del piacere.

“Sì. Sei decisamente il mio vampiro personale...”

Con un gesto gentile strinse il braccio del bassista e lo guidò ad alzarsi, per spingerlo teneramente sulle proprie ginocchia e farlo sedere sull’erezione tesa. Tsunehito non ci pensò due volte, si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lui e prese a muovere il bacino, avanti e indietro, masturbandolo ancora.

Un dito del leader seguì la piccola scia di umori che rigava appena il viso, fino al mento del ragazzo, per poi scivolare oltre, prima di impossessarsi di nuovo di quelle labbra, sollevando la t-shirt del suo giovane compagno.

Era l’inizio di una lunga serata, entrambi ne erano certi.

 

 

 

“Toh! Eccola! Ah!”

Tsunehito gridò di piacere, per il colpo di reni di Asagi ben assestato. La lingua del leader si muoveva, esperta, intorno al suo orecchio, sussurrando sempre più parole tenere e poco caste insieme, tra un sospiro ed un movimento più convinto.

“Cosa?” chiese il vocalist, continuando a spingere dentro, afferrandolo per i fianchi e aumentando il ritmo.

“Sì! Lì! E’ bellissimo!” ansimò l’altro, tuttavia tentando di mantenere una certa lucidità quando la stretta si fece più serrata e i colpi divennero così fortemente stretti.

Le dita del giovane bassista, però, cercarono un appiglio, mentre nudi e sudati l’attacco non si fermava. Si appoggiò alla sedia di fronte alla toletta e si mise in ginocchio, allungando un dito e premendolo su una piccola calotta morbida che cedette subito al suo tocco, rimanendo aderente al polpastrello.

Asagi rallentò il ritmo solo per attendere che l’altro si posizionasse bene, comodo, con la schiena dritta, tornò a spingere dentro e fuori di lui, arrivando ad afferrare l’erezione del bassista e pompandola con lo stesso ritmo della penetrazione.

“Takahiro-kun!” mormorò improvvisamente l’altro. “Capito? Ho trovato la lente!”

Il leader scrollò le spalle e, senza uscire dal corpo dell’altro, infilò il braccio sotto la pancia di Tsunehito, sollevandolo di peso e portandolo di nuovo sul divano, un piede poggiato tra i cuscini, l’altro a terra, mentre il ragazzo fu costretto a trovare l’equilibrio appoggiandosi allo schienale.

La piccola lente, naturalmente, gli sfuggì di mano, scivolando ancora una volta in un punto imprecisato della stanza.

“Ho scoperto che mi piace essere umano!”

Ed il rumore dei colpi poderosi si persero nelle urla di piacere.


End file.
